


1600s Feral On Your Ass

by callme_captain



Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Chan, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Felix reminds Chan of that one time he almost went feral on someones ass just for him
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632646
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	1600s Feral On Your Ass

**Author's Note:**

> ****WARNING*****  
> This work contains bullying and vulgar, not so nice language to a character. Some people get triggered by that so I'm just warning right here, k thanks.
> 
> REQUESTED BY: Anakika1  
> Hurt Felix, protective Chan, (With my own high school spin, hope you don't mind.)

“Hey Channie, remember senior year of high school?” Felix asks from the kitchen, currently trying to make a small breakfast. Chan sets his phone down, looking up in thought,

“Mine or yours?”

“Mine. We weren’t dating your senior year.” Chan lets out a little aha, remembering now. Felix was a sophomore when Chan was a senior, but Chan had been pining over him since Felix was in eighth grade and Chan was a sophomore. 

The two started dating when Chan was out of high school, and Felix was on his senior year. Man was Chan happy that the pretty boy finally noticed him and actually asked him out on a date. 

Chan was always pretty popular in school, but not always for good reasons, he was mostly feared. Chan is an incredibly nice person, theres just a stigma around vampires that people don’t like, including other monsters. So Chan was both loved and feared by people, depending on how well you got to know him.

Felix on the other hand, was the schools pretty, athletic, smart, well rounded boy. All the girls, and boys, were pining after him. He’s also a Fae, a species that was well loved, Chan always thought the boy was out of his league. Felix thought the same about Chan. How could such a rare species like a vampire ever have eyes for someone like a Fae? Social boy Bang Chan would never love him. 

That is until Felix spotted him at the strip mall by himself, sitting on a bench with his coffee. It had been almost two whole years since Felix had seen him, but the boy decided he needed to ask the man out before he finally disappeared forever, even if he faced rejection. Chan of course, was over the moon, almost kissed the Fae on the spot. 

“What about your senior year Lixie?” Chan asked when he was done taking a trip down memory lane.

“Well I was just thinking, and the time when you almost ripped pretty boy Jay Michaels head off for me keeps popping up. Remember that? I think thats when I completely fell for you.” Felix smiles. Chan almost growls at the thought, ah yes. Jay Michael.

“The dude has two first names for his name, whats there possibly to like about him?”

“Says the man who’s name is Bang Chan.” Chan pouts, dropping his phone once again,

“Its Christopher Bang, and I’ll have you know thats a dope ass name.” Felix rolls his eyes, but doesn’t argue.

“Yeah ok, remember how mad you were?! Everyone was shocked to see you back at the school.” Chan nods, yeah, he remembers.

XXXXXXXXXX

*** Two years ago (Felix’s senior year of High school) ***

“Hows it going, slut?” Jay stops behind Felix in the boys locker room, giving him no room to escape.

“Excuse me?” Felix asks while slamming his locker door shut, whirling around to face the boy. Jay has his usual sneer on his handsome face. A face that pretty shouldn’t have been given to a bitch like him. Jay scoffs,

“Don’t think I didn’t see former heartthrob out there, Bang Chan being your sugar daddy, pulling up in his sleek car just to drop you off.” Felix drops his defensive attitude in favor of being confused, baffled by the older boys sentence.

“Uh, what-“ “Come on Felix, we all know Chan comes from a wealthy household, and theres no way he settled for a Fae. You must be paying him.” Felix scoffs, of course. Jay had the biggest crush on Chan, he’s defiantly bitter.

“First, I don’t think you know how a sugar daddy works, second-“

“So he is your sugar daddy!” Jay laughs out loud, 

“Oh this is so good, wait till the rest of the school hears this. He probably just keeps you around for a good feeding, he’ll get bored of you eventually.” Felix’s jaw drops, struggling to find words to say. His chest hurts, Jay had said something that hit too deep. Tears gather up in his eyes, words stuck in his throat and unable to fight back. Felix is a Fae, and Jay is just a human, its an easy fight. But Jay’s words hurt deeper that any punch or kick would.

“C-Chan loves me,”

“Don’t lie to yourself Lix,” Jay smirks,

“It’ll only hurt worse.” He then walks away, leaving the creature to slide down the lockers slowly until his knees are pressed up against his chest, crying into his palms, reflecting back on the humans words. Does Chan really not love him? What if the elder is just using him for a while until he gets bored?

He shakily pulls out his phone from his back pocket, calling the said man. Felix waits in silence as it starts to ring, waiting for the boy to answer his call. If he ever would. Chan picks up after the third ring, answering in his usual chipper tone,

“Hey Lixie, anything you need-“ Chan cuts off when he hears the Fae sobbing from over end, crying Chan’s name out hysterically.

“Baby whats wrong?!” Chan asks in a deathly serious tone,

“Hold up I’m coming to get you.”

“C-Chan,” Felix finally manages to say clearly, tears streaming down his face,

“What is it Lixie?”

“Do you… Do you love me?” He finishes in a whisper, sniffling as he covers his face with his free hand. The line is dead silent for a moment, the vampire on the other end too stunned to speak. Felix takes this as rejection and starts crying even harder, body wracking with emotion. 

“No no no, Felix don’t cry of course I love you!” Chan says in a rush of words, his hand gripping tighter at his steering wheel.

“I just didn’t expect that question… I love you so so so much, I’m sorry I don’t tell you more often, I promise I’ll be better. I’m not that great with emotions,” Felix sniffles and nods, wiping his nose with the back of his grey hoodie sleeve.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to come down here to pick me up. Jay just said somethings that-“

“Wait,” Chan interrupts, “Jay? Jay Michael? What did he say to you?” Chan’s voice goes completely monotone, something that Felix has learned means the vampire is angry. 

Chan isn’t the kind of person to explode at people when he gets angry, at least not immediately. He gets scarily serious and poker faced, keeping cool until something finally tips the scale and he lashes out at someone. Felix learned this when Chan was incredibly sleep deprived and Jisung was being a pain in the ass. Long story short, the dryad was almost the vampires dinner that night.

“Its ok Chan, what he said was stupid and it doesn’t matter-“

“Obviously it does matter otherwise you wouldn’t be this torn up. I’ll meet you in B hall, ok?” Chan ends his sentence a little softer, even though Felix can still hear the tight tension in his voice. 

“Yeah, ok. I’ll see you there.” Chan then hangs up, leaving Felix on a dead line. Felix sighs, going to pull himself up on shaky feet and meet his fuming boyfriend, who hopefully won’t bite someones head off. He should actually hurry before the vampire accidentally spots Jay Michael.

xXx

“Baby!” Chan exclaims upon seeing his little Fae, running over to wrap him in a death hug, sometimes the vampire forgets he has enhanced strength and likes to squeeze Felix to death.

“Chan, you’re killing me,” The boy wheezes as his lungs are crushed. Chan reluctantly lets go, still keeping a tight grip on the boys shoulders.

“Where’s Jay? I swear whatever he did to you I’ll beat him and his stupidly perfect nose up.” The vampire nearly growls, his eyes flashing a pure shade of white. A vampires eye color changes with their mood, for example, silver is their normal eye color, but when they flash white, it means they’re angry. Or gold when they’re happy, Navy when they’re sad. Their eyes even change Hazel when they’re drunk. But the eyes always have a metallic shine to them.  
“Chan, really its fine, lets just go home.” The older clenches his jaw, eyes scanning the hallways with passing students, looking for any signs of his victim.

“You know I can’t do that baby, vampires are protective by nature, and I will do everything to keep you out of harms way. Now what did he do?” Felix avoids Chan’s gaze, knowing if he says, the monster will go feral. Chan scowls when his lover won’t tell him, having to do something he really didn’t want to do. He grips Felix’s hand in his own, squeezing his eyes shut as he concentrates.

“Chan?” Felix asks, slightly trying to pull away. The vampire keeps his eyes shut, as if putting all his energy in one place. It then hits Felix, when the vampires eyes fly open, a low rumble automatically forming in his chest,

“He called you a slut? He said I didn’t love you?! A sugar daddy?!?!” Chan is basically full on yelling now, catching students eyes. Felix tries to quiet him down, pulling him quickly into a far corner.

“I thought you said you weren’t that great at reading minds!” The Fae hisses, glaring holes into the older. 

“Its not reading minds, its going back to see a memory. If you asked me to tell you exactly what you were thinking right now, I couldn’t. And I can only do it to someone I have a deep bond with, ok?” Felix softens at the words,

“Someone you have a deep bond with? You have a deep bond with me?” Chan smiles, his deep dimples that Felix loves oh so much making an appearance.

“Of course I have a bond with you, I love you more than you could imagine, darling. Plus! If we ever, you know, did bond with each other you would be able to see my memories as well… But that is, of course, if that ever happens.” Chan ends quietly, eyes quickly going purple before settling back to silver in the blink of an eye, he’s shy. Felix is about to reply with something sickly sweet, but the vampire shuts him up with a quick peck to the lips,

“We’ll talk about this when we get home, right now I have someone to confront.” Well, theres no stopping him now.

xXx

Jay is talking with one of his buddies on the outside balcony of the school, enjoying the Australian sun on this lovely day. Birds chirping, palm trees swaying, former senior boy Bang Chan storming up to him- Wait. Uh oh. 

Chan fumes as he gets closer, walking the senior into the far corner of the balcony. Jay scrambles backwards, fearing the deathly look on the vampires face.

“C-Chan! What a lovely surprise! What’re you doing back-“ The man gets cut off as Chan wraps his fingers around the man’s throat, cutting off his air supply.

“Listen bitch,” Chan growls while leaning dangerously close to his face, his fangs on full display to pose a bigger threat,

“Haven’t you heard the rule about a vampire and their lover? Anyone who poses a threat to them ends up dead. We’re a very protective species.” He spits, his body radiating heat and fingers starting to burn the more worked up he gets, something that comes with the Dawn species of vampires.

“I will not hesitate to go 1600’s feral vampire on your ass and eat you for my next meal if you ever threaten my Fae ever again, understood? We haven’t lost that ability y’know.” Felix just stands back and watches in shock at this new side of his boyfriend, honestly he isn’t complaining, its kind of hot to see how protective he is over him, and only him. 

Jay nods his head frantically, clawing desperately at Chan’s hands. The vampire finally releases his death grip, going to stand back next to his boyfriend. Jay wretches as he struggles to get air back in his system, panting heavily on his hands and knees.

“Consider yourself lucky, almost all vampires don’t give second chances,” Chan wraps an arm securely around his Fae’s waist, glaring holes into the human,

“But if I even hear you talked to him, you’re in for some trouble.” Jay nods, looking around for his buddy who had long booked it as soon as he saw the vampire in his furious state. Chan softens as he goes to walk his boyfriend back to his car, ready to go home and take a long, well deserved nap.

XXXXXXXXXX

*** Back to, well, now. ***

“1600’s feral vampire on your ass?” Felix scoffs while going to bring Chan some of the breakfast he cooked. Chan laughs,

“Why did that stick in your brain, out of all the things.” 

“Honestly Chan, could you really do that?” 

“…Of course, its only been a few thousand years. We can still eat a whole human-“

“Gross gross gross,” Felix waves his hand, reaching around blindly for the remote to turn on the tv. The topic had gone on long enough.

“What? You asked!” 

“Ok well I don’t want that imagery in my head ok? Thats fucking disgusting.” Chan chuckles while taking a bite of his food, but shuts up nonetheless. Felix curls up into the elders side, switching through Netflix until he finally settles on watching Parks and Recreations. 

Its silent, the only sound coming from the TV where Leslie is trying to run her congressional campaign, and the soft laughter from Felix. Oh Chan is so in love. So why is it he always ruins the peaceful mood?

“Y’know, when I say vampires can eat someone whole, i mean, whole. Bones and everything.” Felix snaps his head up to glare at his lover,

“I said this is disgusting, how do you even know this?”

“I was curious and swallowed a whole chicken bone- wait Felix where are you going?! Come back, its the part where Ben shows his depressing three second claymation that he worked on for two weeks to Chris, FELIX COME BACK

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a story, (not smut currently, please and thanks,) The more detail you give me the better the story will come out, and the more likely I'll write it:)) If not, just leave feedback, its always appreciated :D


End file.
